Sasodei Story: Their Lives
by Sai Iwazaki
Summary: It's about how Deidara and Sasori got together and made a life for themselves, but Orochimaru gets in the mix. Mpreg! Rated M for language and future yaoi scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The Begining I say art is fleeting ,un.  
>No, art is eturnal,brat. stop arguing you two,it's to just got out of bed.<br>I made pancakes! Oh pancakes,tobi loves pancakes,thanks kisome!  
>I still think art is fleating beauty,un.<br>I said STOP TALKING!The next time you start arguing i'll use the mongekyou sharingan on you!they imidiatly stopped talking and everyone sat down to eat thier now and them sasori would glanse over at the leader (pein)sent itachi on a went with zetzu to the beach for reasons unknown.  
>Deidara and sasori tried to blow up the leaf village and ended up in a battle with sasuke,sakura,naruto,and they got home they found zetzu and kisame passed out on the couch tobi was sitting at the computer when he saw them. HI SEMPA,WELCOME HOMESASORI! Guess what? tobi herd a new song today, it's called girlfriend! hey hey you you i don't like your girlfriend,no way no way think you need a new one, hey hey you you i could be you girlfriend...<br>tobi,un? yes? do two things for me,un.  
>OK! 1 never sing that again, 2 go to your room! 'k 'nite sempa,'nite 'sori. as soon as deidara laid on the bed he fell asleep. sasori hoped in bed and started wondering about them.''i wonder when i should ask him to marry me.'' <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru's Comin' to Town Leader why did you call us all to a meeting?zetsu asked.  
>orochimaru's in town, so we have to keep an extra special eye on deidara.<br>We all know what happened the last time we left him alone with orochimaru.  
>everyone had a look of embarassment on their face exept for tobi.<br>Leader what exactlyhappened with orochimaru and sempa?  
>umm, lets just say he'll never be the same again.i'll tell you the details when you are kisome you and zetzu will gard the base in the day, and hidan and kakuzu you'll take the night shift since itachi is on a mission.<br>LEADER! can tobi be sempa's body gaurd?deidara had a scared look on his face because tobi is the most hyper active nuckle head in the akatsuki.  
>fine just don't let him out of your sight or don't need a repeat of that little accedent.<br>YAAAAAAY!tobi will be the best body gaurd ever! tobi will gaurd sempa with his life!deidara just let his head fall into his hand and a look of discust crossed his face.  
>okay...sasori go around town and see if anyone knows where he is or went.<br>where orochimaru is...  
>Orochimaru!Orochimaru! yes kobuto? I found them! good, very good.(insert evil laugh here)<br>master orochimaru?  
>yes kobuto?<br>what do you want with the akastuki?  
>I really just need one very special name is deidara.i want to try a new looked like he was going to faint at the word jutsu.<br>y-you mean th-that?  
>where sasori is...<br>exuse me sir but have you seen this man?  
>why yes, he came in for ramen an hour ago.<br>well if you see him again please contact handed him a card with his name and phone number on it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The New Jutsu deidara i'm home.  
>so did anyone see orochimaru,un?<br>yeh, the guy who runs the ramen shop.i gave him my name and number.  
>hey dei?<br>yeah,un?  
>w-will you umm uhh m-<br>HEY SEMPA!  
>WHAT,UN?<br>Can we go to the park!  
>fine after sasori finishes telling somehing,un,so what where you saying?<br>i'll tell you when you come back.  
>'k,come on tobi,un! it was a long walk to the park but they made it there with tobi in one piece.<br>SEMPA, look at the cute squirles!  
>yeah real cute,un. hey tobi,un?<br>yes sempa?  
>lets play hide and seek,i'll hide and you count ok,un?<br>OK! 1...2...3... .Deidara ran into the clearing in the forest next to the park.  
>finallly away from that idiot, dei herd a was that,un? uhhh,who's there,un?<br>it's me, orochimaru.  
>uh oh,un.w-what do you want orochimaru,un?<br>i came a cross a new jutsu i wanted to try out. on you.  
>what jutsu,un? deidara new orochimaru's past because he was once part of the akatsuki and deidara snuck into pein's office and read orichimaru's file. deiara was totally scared of him because there was a lot of rape and kidnapping charges from the police on deidara was lost in thought orochimaru had said the jutsu and made the apropriate hand knoced deidara down to the ground and jamed his fingers into deidara's stomache.<br>what did you do to me,un?  
>weren't you paying attiton? orichimaru said in a sickiningly sweet 's the mpreg jutsu has alreay actavated, now to make you pregnant.<br>just then orochimaru could here tobi aproching.i'll come back for dissapered into the shadows.  
>THERE YOU ARE SEMPA!<br>come on tobi lets go home,un.  
>OK sempa. back at the akatsuki base tobi ran inside and sasori was waiting for dei.<br>D-deidara?sasori stuttered.  
>yeah,un?<br>w-will you m-marry me? 


	4. Chapter 4

the question and the answer YES, UN, I will marry you! deidara was so happy he forgot about orochimaru.  
>so dei, wanna ...do it?<br>you read my mind, un! As they were talking they didn't relise that tobi over herd them.  
>what do you guys mean by ''it''? tobi tilted his head a little to the left.<br>ummmm...we'll tell you when you're older, un. deidara and sasori ran up the stairs hopping to lose tobi and it worked.  
>tobi's p.o.v...<br>(out loud) why wouldn't they tell me what ''it'' meant? Zetsu happened to pass by at the exact time tobi said that.  
>who? zetsu sat down next to tobi.<br>sasori & deidara. will you tell me what ''it'' means zetsu-san? zetsu thought a moment and finally said "when two people love eachother very much they, uhh, have sex."  
>so, you're saying ''it'' is ''sex''?zetsu nodded his head. so ,zetsu, what's sex?<br>ohh,you'll know when you're older, trust me. zetsu just smiled and walked away.  
>wierdo. tobi went to get konan. she was out side when tobi found her. again he asked her what sex is. it's when a man, who loves a woman,- ;konan was cut off by tobi.<br>umm! tobi was raising,more like flailing, his hand to ask konan a question.  
>hey konan? can two 'males' do this "sex" to?<br>uhhh,why would you ask that? when tobi asked that she thought that mabey zetsu was preasuring him to have sex. all akatsuki knew zetsu, hidan, kakuzu, itachi, and kisame were gay. tobi!  
>yes! konan! tobi's mind was wandering with all of this"sex" stuff floating around, but he still managed to understand some parts.<br>did zetsu say something about you guys havin' sex? she wanted to warn tobi to stay away from zetsu. 'rape is ever so stricly forbidden' she remembered pein's words from his speach when they were hiring new recrutes.  
>nope! sasori-sama and dei-sempai said they were gunna do "it" and i was wondering out loud and zetsu herd and said i'd know when i was older then i asked you konan-chan!^^ that's all! thanks for your help konan! no prob' see ya! tobi walked into the base. konan thought 'so sasori and deidei are goin out huh, hehehe'. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

Game. Set. Match

the day after they did ''it'' deidara awoke early to puke. hmmp, i wonder why im sick, there is a flu going around, un. or i-it could be orochimaru's jutsu, un, ohhh no, it can't be! deidara thought to himself. i-i'll just leave a note to sasori. deidara quickly got dressed and went to find pein. a few hours later sasori woke up. morning, dei. huh? dei? sasori picked his pants up off the floor and put them on. he walked towards the door but stoped because he saw a piece of paper. he picked it up and read over it, it read:

dear sasori,  
>um, well i felt sick this morning and i threw up a coule times but orochimaru did a horrible,horrible jutsu to me. this sickness is probably the flu, but there's a chance that i might be pregnant. sasori please come to the ''special place'' so you can take me to lunch.<br>love,  
>deidara<p>

wh-what? he could be PREGNANT? no, no that's not possible. there's no jutsu that could make you pregnant. wait! orochi-MARU? ohhh, he could be pregnant! this is not good! (the special place deidara wrote about is his fave restraunt.) sasori quickly got dressed and ran until he reaced shushuya.(it's the place where deidara first told sasori he loved him.)he saw deidara with his arms folded in front of himself and a smile on his face. sasori walked over to deidara and kissed him.  
>lets get something to eat, ok? sasori put his hand on deidara's shoulder and led him in side. sasori thought to himself "if he's smilling then, hopefully, that means he's not pregnant, or he wants a kid"<br>a lovely pink haired lady (?sakura) escorted them to their tables. deidara already knew what he wanted, bakudan. and sasori ordered the same thing (bakudan is boiled eggs in ground meat). so deidara when did you wake up?sasori was trying to start a conversation avoiding the current situa-  
>tion.<br>around 8:00 in the morning, un. sakura brought them thier food. deidara's face lit up as he saw the food. this food is always delicious,un! the rest of the lunch went regular other than deidara being more quiet than he usually is. they were half-way home when sasori asked deidara if he wanted kids. deidara knew where sasori was headed. he kissed sasori. when the broke apart dei-  
>dara said maybe. sasori grabbed deidara's hand and they walked the entire way home until they got to the front entrance.<br>dei, i have to ask you something serious. don't lie to me, ok? sasori put his hand under deidara's chin and lifted his head until their eyes met.(just for the romantic suspence the sun's setting)sasori looked lovingly into deidara's eyes. are you pregnant? 


	6. Chapter 6

LITTLE ACCEDENT

deidara's eyes saddened as sasori released his partner's head. deidara shamefully turned his face away from sasori. ''dei...dara?'' sasori put both of his hands on dei's shoulders. deidara screamed out ''YES, un'' . deidara showed sasori the tears in his eyes and then burried him-  
>self into sasori, with his waiting arms wrapping around the weaping male. so dei, what should we do?<br>w-well let's keep this from everybody f-for the t-time being, u-un. deidara started sobbing again.  
>come on dei, stop crying you will be fine, everything will be fine and let's just go inside. sasori could feel deidara nodding. dei stopped crying and put his arm on the red head's shoulder. they tried to walk past every one without them noticing deidara had been crying. to late, konan spott-<br>ed them. ''hey sasori and deidara are back''. of course hidan retorted back,'' i didn't know they fucking left ''. konan walked up to hidan and slapped him. hidan was taken aback (by supprise)  
>and fell over. then konan just walked away. sasori and deidara made it to the hallway when konan caught up with them. konan asked if she could have a word with deidara, ALONE. sasori told the blonde to meet him back at their room, and with that he left them alone to talk.<br>so deidara, what's wrong? she had a sparkle in her eyes hopping to dig up new gossip.  
>n-nothing, un. may i please go now? deidara started to leave when konan grapped his arm.<br>she pulled him back and demanded he tell her what's wrong. deidara screamed in her face that nothing was wrong.  
>DEI, DON'T TELL ME NOTHING'S FRICKEN WRONG, I COUD EASILY TELL YOU WERE CRYING, NOBODY CRYS FOR NO REASON, NOW TELL ME OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SLEEP-<br>ING IN THE DUMPSTER BEHIND SHUSHUYA!  
>no, un. deidara turned his back from, her. she said she now had a pretty good idea already of what was going on.<br>you're pregnant! that would explain the crying, and, for once, standing up against me, which was kinda stupid, omg! deidara was supprised that konan accually figured it out. konan headed towards the "living room". HEY EVERYBODY, DEI-. deidara covered konan's mouth.  
>keep it a secret or I'LL make sure you'll be sleeping in that dumpster, un. deidara was giving konan a death glare. she nodded her head in silent agreement. deidara released her mouth.<br>she calmed herself down. you know i will have to tell pein that you're... . konan put her hand behind her head. uhh anyway how did this happen? is it even possible?  
>can i please tell you in the morning, un? i'm ti~red. konan nodded her head and deidara ran to his room with his perfect red head waiting for them to drift into sleep in eachother's arms. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

TO BE OR NOT TO BE, UN

it was the next morning and deidara got up early and snuck out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. ''ahhhhh,un! konan don't scare me like that!'' deidara grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down knowing what konan wanted to know. ''ok so tobi wanted to go to the park and i reluctantly agreed, un. when we got there i sorta ditched him, un.''  
>so it's basically your own fault you're prego, continue. konan waved her hand to continue and took a sip of her tea. deidara stood up and started pacing. ''orochimaru came while tobi was gone, un.'' ''i hate to admit it, but if it wasn't for tobi,<br>orochimaru would be inside of me, un'' deidara and konan shuddered at the thought. ''i came home, the memory still fresh in my head,  
>when sasori asked me to marry him, un.'' deidara looked at his feet, a blush creeping onto his face. '' i was so happy i forgot, that awful memory, replaced by the happiest feeling in the world,<br>un.'' deidara forced a weak smile onto his face.  
>''and then you had the hottest sex you and sasori ever had.'' konan started giggling un-<br>controlably and deidara's face turned bright red. when konan saw his face she laughed even harded.  
>"stop it, un!" konan laughed so hard she fell off the chair. "i'm serious konan stop laughing at me,un" deidara pouted while his face turned redder. konan pulled herself on the floor and at the sight of deidara's face, fell down again, holding her sides.<br>"you are such an uke, deidara!" konan gasped for air."dei you act like such a baby! man up!"  
>konan threw her hand onto the table in hopes to pull herself up."oh dei you just made my day!"<br>the blue haired woman stood up with her tea and walked out of the room, smiling.  
>"I'm NOT an uke! oh and DON'T TELL ANYONE OR I'LL RIP OFF YOU FACE, UN" konan turned around, walked close to deidara and whispered something so only they could here.<br>"if your not an uke then how did you get pregnant?" konan said with a devilish smirk. dei blushed for like the 4th time."that's what i thought. oh and don't worry about me telling. you'll be telling them, TOMARROW. or else i'll get pein do do it for you.^.^" konan waved her hand and walked away. sasori walked in and asked deidara if he wanted to go out and get some breakfast and dei agreed. they were walking to the restraunt when deidara told him what konan said.  
>"konan sounds serious. i would let pein tell them."<br>"why, sasori no danna, un?" deidara put on the most cuttest and inocent face.  
>"well, uh because she,- er it will sorta sound like- dei will you stop with the face, your gunna give me a nose-bleed."<br>"ok sasori, un!"  
>"so as i was saying, it will make it seem more planned." deidara nodded. they arrived at the restraunt. they ate and talked the morning away. when they got home konan was waiting at the front door. they walked up to her and asked her what was wrong.<br>"uh, i got some bad news." 


	8. Chapter 8

FOREVER AND EVER

"what is it konan?" sasori moved closer to deidara and put an arm around him protectively.  
>"well i talked to pein", konan rubbed the back of her head,"i made a few jokes and uh, well",<br>konan smiled sheepishly,"he umm took them seriously and, hehe"konan squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled something.  
>"what was that konan?" sasori said.<br>"uh p-pein wants you to have the baby and su-supply us w-with the future akatsuki members."  
>the second those words left her lips she hightailed it outta there. deidara stood, frozen with his mouth agait(open).<br>"sasori, un?" deidara said with fear laced in every word.  
>"yeah,...dei?" sasori looked concered. dei blinked a couple times before talking.<br>"i- i think i'm gunna, faint" deidara's eyes roled back in his head "u~n!" sasori out stretched his arms and caught the blonde. sasori carried deidara to thier room and layed him down. kakuzu walked by and said sasori had a mission (to kill the 5th hokage). since dei was prego kakuzu would accompany him. they finished the mission and got home around 5:30 p.m. dei-  
>dara was up and drinking coffee."hey sasori, un." deidara didn't even glance at sasori.<br>"dei what's wrong?" sasori inquired. dei stood up and slapped him. deidara screamed "I HATE YOU SASORI-NO-DANNA,UN!" and ran up the stairs. sasori followed deidara up to thier room whed dei slammed the door in the red head's face. "dei what's going on, please talk to me."  
>"no go away, un!" sasori jiggled the handle and found that the door was unlocked. he entered the room and found his lover sitting on the bed crying. "...dei?" dei mumbled a soft "leave mealone, un." sasori walked over and wrapped his arms around the weaping blonde.<br>"what can i do to make it better? "deidara turned towards sasori and huddled into his chest.  
>sasori held deidara until he fell asleep. he layed the sleeping blonde under the covers and fell asleep right next to him. the next morning they awoke late and to the sound of someone knock-<br>ing on the door. "i'm comming." sasori got up and opened the door."what do you want konan?"  
>"dude you like slept through breakfast, it's almost over. oh and pein told the rest of the aka-<br>tsuki already. so it's safe." konan closed the door on the way out.  
>"dei time to get up... dei, get up. DEIDARA GET THE HELL OUTA BED, IT'S MORNING!"<br>sasori ripped the covers off of the bed. and dei still didn't get up. "dei, are you ok?" sasori saw dei's one eye open briefly and close. "deidara, honey? they know already." deidara got up and dressed and went downstairs. he herd a few snickers and whipped the finger at hidan.  
>pein called sasori over"sasori? konan and i were doing some research and we've decided to get all of the ukes pregnant. "pein put his finger to his lips as if to keep it a secret. sasori nodded. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

SECRET'S OUT

deidara and sasori ate breakfast.  
>[time skip 7:30 p.m]<br>deidara and sasori were in thier room. sasori was crafting a puppet for the baby and deidara was making a sculpture of pein's head. then he opened the window, threw it out the window and, before it hit the ground, made it explode. "damn pein ,un." he muttered under his breath.  
>deidara kept repeating those actions until sasori herd a knock at the door.<br>"who is it?" sasori walked over to the door when he herd a familliar voice. "what do you want konan?" she asked if she could have a word with him out in the hallway. "what is it konan?"  
>"i was talking to pein, he told me he told you about the plan, right?" sasori nodded. "well i told him since he's going to get every uke pregnant, that after dei had his baby we could stop his jutsu." sasori nodded again."so we found orochimaru's description of the jutsu and on the last line he wrote: jutsu can't be undone(still trying to work out that kink)." sasori looked astonished.<br>"so your saying th-that dei will be..." sasori went back inside. "hey sasori-chan, who was that, un?" deidara ran out of clay so he started inspecting the puppet sasori was making. "sasori, un?"  
>"dei, konan just told me you'll be stuck in that jutsu... FOREVER." dei froze in his tracks and repeated the last wors sasori said: "forever,un?" sasori nodded and deidara put his hand over his stomache.<br>::::the reason i made this chapter so short was because the next 9 chapters will skip forward one month :::: 


	10. Chapter 10

MONTH 1

[time skip one month]  
>"sasori-chan will you tell me a story, un?" deidara begged.<br>"what kind of story?" sasori sat down next to deidara who was lying on the bed.  
>"a scary story,-noo a romace story,- oh i wanna here a funny story, un!" deidara smiled and sasori racked his brain for a story. "sasori, i'm hungry let's get a pizza, un" sasori grabbed the phone and asked dei what he wanted. "whatever, i don't care, un." sasori said the pizza would take 15 to 20 minutes.<br>"shall i start the story now or wait for the pizza?" deidara said to start the story."umm ok there was a bear name, uh, winky" deidara laughed."um, he was in the, hmmm, candy store." dei laughed some more. "winky the bear... owned the candy store and one day he, errr, left his store, unlocked and, ummm, wandered into the forest where he saw..." deidara was listening intently to every word. "two people playing with, uhmm, help me out."  
>"what if they were playing with a puppet, un? " sasori nodded.<br>"there was a boy and his grandma playing with a couple of puppets. tha grandma herd winky coming." deidara laughed again. "what was funny about that?"  
>"you said 'coming', un!" sasori realized what deidara meant and he to started laughing hysterically. they laughed like that for a good minute. then sasori said he had to get the pizza.<br>sasori kissed his blonde goodbye. after he left deidara started listening to some music until sasori came back. sasori put the pizza on the bed and comtinued his story after dei sat down and grabbed a slice.  
>"so the grandma herd him and tryed to protect the little boy but winky said he wanted to learn how to use the puppets so they taught winky." deidara grabbed another slice of pizza and told sasori to coninue. "so then they started to travel the world together to fight evil, retarded talking fish. they made many friends along thier journey." sasori grabbed another pizza slice and con-<br>tinued. "after many years of traveling they eventually came back to the candy store that winky owned. and the grandmother was to old to fight so they ran the candy store and when little kids came there they would put on a show for them using the puppets." sasori took a deep breath and finished the story. "and they lived happily ever after." deidara smiled.  
>"hey sasori no danna, un?" sasori looked at deidara. "that boy and the grandma remind me of you and your grandma, un." <p>


End file.
